One Pencil Later
by Smile Life Away
Summary: This is a Jared/Kim One-Shot, basically when Jared imprints on Kim from her POV. Please Read and Review :


**A/N: Just a Little One-Shot I came up with. I really like Jared/Kim, I'm not sure why though so I wanted to write my own version Kim's POV please Review**

**Disclaimer: Own It= no**

* * *

One Pencil Later

_Jared, _the name is beautiful to me. It is one of those names that you can never forget one perfect syllable. He sat beside me in Physics, my worst subject. There was something about this class that never made sense to me. I think it was the difference between displacement and distance which was one of those things that I was sure I could have gotten had I paid attention, but Jared was a much more interesting subject. There are things that you notice about people, habits if you will. Paul for example, I never really knew him that well, but he sat in front of Jared and so he was in my line of vision. Every time the teacher would call on him he would sigh, loudly before answering and his answer always started with "um" I doubted anyone else noticed but I did, I just see trends in people. Especially Jared, I had memorized his every movement. He chewed on pencils every day in class, each day it was a different one and he always did this with his front teeth, never the side, always the front. If he did not know the answer to a question his eyes would drift to the floor tile to right of him and the teacher without fail would call on Paul, if he did know the answer he would look up and make eye contact with the teacher for exactly three seconds and then he would look at his notebook and starting writing waiting for the teacher to call on him, when she did and he answered correctly he would smile at her shocked look. The thing that I noticed the most about Jared however was that when he glanced my way he seemed to look straight past me even when he was talking to me.

"What was the homework?" he would ask, or "the acceleration for free fall is 9.81 right?" I would answer and he would nod, once, and turn back to his desk. He never said my name though, I was pretty sure he knew it though because the school was not all that big, and he had even said it once.

"Hey Kim, do you have a pencil?" he had asked and I had handed him one, I never got it back, there were so many teeth marks by the end of the period that I guess he thought I would not want it. He was wrong of course; I could have kept it as a souvenir.

The second time he said my name was the day after Spring Break ended, a lack of sleep coupled with a chaotic morning left me in Physics with my hair pulled back in a tight pony tail dressed in faded blue jeans, and with a school t-shirt on. It also left me without any supplies, my teacher had let me borrow a book but I was without both paper and pencil. I turned to the empty desk beside me where Jared sat and wondered if the mono rumors were true. He had been out for at least two weeks before Spring Break and I supposed this would be another one, the desk in front of him, Paul's desk, was also empty. I turned to the seat behind me where Emma sat.

"Do you have a pencil?" I asked, "or paper" she pulled out a sheet and handed it to me but held up her pencil as an answer.

"This is my last one" I thanked her anyway and looked forward ready to ask the boy in front of me, Caleb.

As I tapped him on the shoulder the bell rang and they walked in. The prodigal children, Paul and Jared, they looked scary, dangerous even but he looked even more beautiful. His long black hair was cropped short and his entire body was toned to an even larger extent than before. Jared had never played any sports at school but he looked like he could take out the entire La Push High School football team with one tackle. The closer that he got to his desk the bigger and more intimidating he seemed and the harder I tapped Caleb staring straight at the back of his head until he turned around.

"What?" he complained

"Do you have a pencil?" he held up a black mechanical pencil

"Last one" I sighed and stopped myself from slamming my head against the desk.

There was no one who sat next to me on the left and so I turned to Jared who was facing the other way, his body literally radiated heat.

"Uhh…Jared" I waited for him to turn, he didn't "Can I borrow a pencil?" there was still no response and so I reached a trembling hand to his shoulder _I was about to touch Jared, I was about to touch Jared _my mind sang the words, a second before my fingertips brushed him his head flashed around. In an instant I took in everything. Dark brown eyes, a calm face that seemed to be wrestling with anger, and absolute beauty, as soon as I had the face it disappeared. His eyes widened, his mouth fell open, his face softened. "Do you have a pencil?" I asked again but I was pretty sure he was not hearing a single word that I was saying, and if he was he made no motion to answer my question. Instead he just stared at me as if he was being held by a spell.

"Umm…" I started again but he began to feel around his desk and in his backpack without ever detaching his eyes from mine. In a way it seemed that his gaze was holding mine as well and I found myself unable to turn away from him. But I was pretty sure that no one else noticed, not many people were observant enough to know, or care, what was going on around them.

He placed a pencil on my desk but when he removed his hand all that was left was two pieces of what had been an already overly-sharpened pencil. He did not seem to notice though his eyes were still on me, he was looking at me. Not past me, at me, he finally saw me.

"Here you go Kim" my heart sang.

* * *

**So what do you think R&R**


End file.
